THE END OF ASTRO BOY
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: This is a pretty tragic story as our hero tries to saved everything to stop evil before evil destroys thier future. Read this story about what happened to Astro. Rated 13


**(sniffs) Oh, hi. Monkayfun here. Sorry about for sniffing is because this story is or was a very devastating about what happen to Astro Boy for stopping those dirty crooks who's about to annihilate the Ministry of Science. Astro could've tell you story but he's gone for good. How this is happened you say? I'll tell you the whole story. It all started a couple days ago...

* * *

Astro and his classmates were on the zoo trip in downtown Metro City looking on fine animals from the forest in the U.S.A and the world. Daddy Walrus was tellsthe information about some animals. **

DADDY WALRUS: In the wintertime, Polar Bears can swim underwater in-36 Degrees Fhernheit. They can catch the fish by using their mouth in order to survive from stravation.

ALVIN: Maybe I can get a fish with my mouth. So I can survive from hunger.

CALVIN: You should do that, big mouth.You have a perfect mouth to take on any fish.

Kids were laughing at Alvin and he'ssteamed a little bit.

ALVIN: WHAT I OUTTA...!

DADDY WALRUS: Come now, Alvin.Let's not interrupting our tour with your overreacting. Come, we have many animals to see before we'll get something to eat.

ALVIN: Should I eat first and then come back to the tour? Huh?

DADDY WALRUS: Don't even think about it.

Meanwhile at the Ministryof Science, Dr. Elephan is looking at the screensfor any danger activities around Merto City. So far nothing on the screen.

DR. ELEPHAN: Hmm. Nothing unsual on the screen so far. Hmm. I wonder why the city is always so quietall of a sudden. Howell. Maybe I just overworked a little. Time to call for a day, I guess.

Dr. Elephan tells the workers to go home earily so they can get enough sleep from their tiring days to work. As the workers and Scientists leaving the cargo bay area, two suspicious characters are about to get inside quickly aspossible.

MAN: Now, here's our chance!Go! Now! Hurry before they're shutting the doors!

Two guys made it inside thecargo baybelow the Ministry of Science building. One of them laughing hideously as they reveal themselves.

DR. HENMIRE: So good to be here at the Ministry of Science. Don't you agree, Skunk?

SKUNK: Yes. HEH HEH HEH! Now, we can make our ultimate plan to destroy Astro. ONCE AND FOR ALL! HA! (6 times)

* * *

THE END FOR ASTRO BOY 

Story and Written by moi

Disclaimer; Astro Boy, Kimba the White Lion releated charactersand all the indica are trademarks of Tezuka Productions/Osamu Tezuka

* * *

Rated 13+ for Intense violent action, mild language, distrubing images and life and death situations. This story maybe too intense.

* * *

At Astro's house, hisMomandDad werewatching TV until the News interrupts their favorite programming when Astrocomes back from his class trip to the zoo and he said. 

ASTRO: Hello, everyone, I'm home.

DAD: Shh! The News have a announcement to say.

REPORTER: We interrupt this programming to bring you a News Report. Thesinisters are still at large. Dr. Richard Henmirehelp Skunk escape from Prison last night aftermath of the Guradbot'sdestruction.

URAN: Dr.Henmire and Skunkare back forrevengefor you.I just knewit.

MOM: Hush, Uran!

REPORTER: If you have any information of their whereabouts please contact the Police, immediately.

Astro's Dad turns off the TV and said.

DAD: Geez, this is serious. What's wrong with Dr. Henmire todo the unthinkable? It's notlike him a Environmentlist to do such a crime.

MOM: What about the scundral Skunk? He's the most terrible being that all we known.

ASTRO: There could be a reasonable explaination. Hmm. Uran could be right, you know.They'll be probably conducting a horrible plan to destroy me. I better talk to Dr. Elephan right away.

Suddenly, Kevin opens thedoor and said to Astro before he eventually leaves his home to tell Dr. Elephan about the situation.

KEVIN: ASTRO, WAIT!

ASTRO: Huh? KEVIN! What's wrong?

KEVIN: You can't go inside the Ministry of Science, Astro. It's closed.Dr. Elephan and his workers are left home from their tirelessdays and nights. But I can help you to get youin. Here.

He threw a key scanner to take himinside the Ministry of Science building in no time.

ASTRO: A key scanner? You mean I could use this to go inside?

KEVIN: Absolutely.

ASTRO: LET'S GO!

Meanwhile back inside the Ministry of Science, Dr. Henmire and Skunk are searching a ultimate weapon to get rid of Astro Boy and Metro City once and for all. Skunk asks Dr. Henmire a question. A very important question.

SKUNK: What the hell are we searching for, Dr. Henmire?

Maybe not.

DR. HENMIRE: A ultimate weapon to destroy this building and everyone in it. Hmm. Let's see. Aha! There!

SKUNK: ATop Secret Area? What the hell is so fascinating about this place?

DR. HENMIRE: You'll find out soon enough.

Dr.Heimire puts alittle microbomb to blasts the door away and they let themselves in so they canuse it to destroy Astro and the city.They found a Paratronic Bomb which it will worked for them. Dr. Henmire is laughing evily and so is Skunk.Dr. Henmire said.

DR. HENMIRE: Our golden opportunity, my dear friend. That is the Paratronic Bomb. It could be capable of eliminating Astro and the city forever.

SKUNK: Oh, I see.

Later, outside of the Ministry of Science, Astro, Kevin,Daddy Walrus and Astro's friends and family are there to make sure nothing's gonna happened.

MINDY: I don't like this one bit. Astro, are you gonna stop those inconsiderate jerks?

ASTRO: I have to, Mindy. Is the only way to save you guys from utter destruction. Kevin, if something's happen to me I want you to do me a favor.

KEVIN: A favor? What kind offavor?

ASTRO: If I die, I want you to train my Sister Uran. To be like me. Can you do that?

KEVIN: Sure, kid.

ASTRO: All right, then. TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Astro activates the door with the Key Scanner and it opens quickly. Astro and Kevin are gonna stop them any way they can. Suddenly, Skunk saw them with a shock and he ranvery quickly.

SKUNK: DR. HENMIRE! DR. HENMIRE!

DR. HENMIRE: Skunk, what's wrong?

SKUNK: Astro and that Detective are inside the Gargo Bay. They're gonna ruined our plans.

DR. HENMIRE: Oh, they will, huh? Those damn fools will be screwed from their special robots. GO KILL THEM BOTH!

TheGuard Robots are activated and starts firing at them with everything they got to destroy Astro and Kevin. But that won't stopping them.

ASTRO: KEVIN, LOOK OUT!

KEVIN: Huh? OH! UFFTH!

(BLAST!)(BOOM!)

ASTRO: Kevin, are you all right?

KEVIN: Yeah, I'm all right. We got to stop those Guard Robots before they will kill us.

ASTRO: RIGHT!

Astro zooms faster and blasting those Guard Robots with his fingers, with his legs and his butt. Until one of them holds him tightly and struggling to death which he can't hold much longer. His energy is running low so quickly. Kevin is hopelessly defeated.

KEVIN: Oh, my god. ASTRO! His energy is running low so fast. I got to do something quick. But how?

Kevin saw a sprinkling system. He needs to make a fire to short circuit the Guard Robot and rusted as well.

KEVIN: Aha! The sprinkling system. Don't worry, Astro, I'll saved you.

Kevin turns on the sprinkling system and the Guard Robot is short circuit and rusted so Astro using his strength and destroying the bot to scrap. Astro is okay thanks of Kevin's quick thinking.

KEVIN: You okay, Astro?

ASTRO: Yeah. Thanks, Kevin.

KEVIN: No problem. Come on. We got to stop them before it's too late.

Meanwhile...

SKUNK: OH, NO! They're coming this way. What are we gonna do?

Suddenly, a Ex-Founder of the Ministry of Science is holdinga pistol and about to put the end of their endlessly destruction for good. Dr.Tenma Boynton the creator of Astro Boy and Father of his late son Tobio is back and heard theNews all about them to doin such bad crimes.

DR. TENMA: Nothing. (locks his gum)

SKUNK: Who the hell are you?

DR. TENMA: I'm Dr. Tenma Boynton, was Founder of the Ministry of Science. I disappeared for a long time because don't like me the wayI done. Cause I made a special boybot because he's a part of son's soul.

SKUNK: So you're the one who creates Astro in the first place. You should be dead when we're done this plan.

Suddenly, Kevin and Astro made it to the Top Secret Area and saw three guys with their guns pointing at each other to see who's gonna make it alive in the Ministry of Science. Kevin hold his gun and say.

KEVIN: THIS IS THE POLICE! FREEZE! Huh? Dr. Boynton? I thought you disappeared without a trace.

ASTRO: Huh?

DR. TENMA: Tobio. It's me. Your Father.

ASTRO:Daddy?

KEVIN: Tobio? So you're the son of him, aren't you?

DR. HENMIRE: That's it. I have enough of this. KILL THEM ALL!

Then, gunshots running rapidly at each other and Astro stops the bullets towards to his original Father. Astro said to Kevin as a commandment.

ASTRO: KEVIN! GET MY ORIGINAL FATHER BACK TO SAFETY! I'LL HANDLE THOSE BAD GUYS!

KEVIN: But, Astro..

ASTRO: NO BUTS, KEVIN! GO, NOW!

KEVIN: RIGHT! Mr. Boynton, this way. HURRY!

Astro zooms faster and punch Skunk and Dr. Henmire one by one but the Robot Guard grabs him and thrown back and fourth slamming down on the ground like a rag doll. Later on, Kevin and Dr. Tenma are heading closer towards to theExit but fewRobot Guards capturing both of them quick. Suddenly, Kimba theWhite Lion came through the glass window and smashing those robots like scrap metal. Kevin and Dr. Tenma were saved.

KIMBA: (growls) Kevin, are you all right?

KEVIN: Yeah. So is Dr. Tenma, too. He's Astro's original Father.

KIMBA: Hmm. No kidding?

DR. TENMA: Fascinating. A talking white lion saved us from those insoferrable pratronic robots.

KEVIN: We have no time for necessary chit chat, sir. Those guys are gonna blow up everything with the Paratronic Bomb.

DR. TENMA: Not necessarily, My Dear Kevin. In order to activate the bomb is by using the access code. Which it's hidden in my disc here.

KEVIN: That's wonderful, Dr. Tenma. Those bastards aren't gonna get that.

KIMBA: Think again, Kevin. LOOK!

BOTH: Huh? ASTRO!

Astro was badly damaged by the two robots and now they got two guns locked in to blast through Astro's head.

SKUNK: Okay, Dr. Creator, either you give us the access codes right now. Or say good bye your percious kid bot. What's gonna be?

Kimba growls.

DR. TENMA: Down, Kimba. (sighs) You win. Take me to the Paratronic Bomb.

Both of them were laughing and now they have going to the Top Secret room where the bomb is. Later, Dr. Tenma just activating the access codes to start the bomb's countdown. The lights were red brightly and now is counting down to two minutes. Metro City is doomed.

DR. HENMIRE: Good. Very good. Now, you die with the bomb to it.

(gunshot)

He shot Dr. Tenma right through his heart and lays down on the concrete floor with blooding gushing on the floor. Astro hold him up and cries a little. **Dr. Henmire leaves right away so he's making a clean getaway but Kevin shot Dr. Henmire's leg and grab him tightly.**

Astro and his classmates were on the zoo trip in downtown Metro City looking on fine animals from the forest in the U.S.A and the world. Daddy Walrus was tellsthe information about some animals. THE END FOR ASTRO BOY Rated 13+ for Intense violent action, mild language, distrubing images and life and death situations. This story maybe too intense.At Astro's house, hisMomandDad werewatching TV until the News interrupts their favorite programming when Astrocomes back from his class trip to the zoo and he said. 

**KEVIN: What have you done?**

**DR. HENMIRE: Trying to rule this patheic planet.**

**ASTRO: Daddy.**

**DR. TENMA: Tobio.. I mean Astro. I'm very proud of you, my son. You, a hero, who takes care of someone you love and the planet. I ...should've...been there...to...see..you fighting.**

**ASTRO: I've tried to reason humans and robots not to fight each other. But they don't understand about thier nature. Only doing bad things in their own path. At least, I have a Family to support and my friends, too.**

**DR. TENMA: I'm glad. Well, it's time for me to go.**

**ASTRO: NO! DADDY!**

**DR. TENMA: Good-bye, Astro. I love you.**

**Dr. Tenma's heart stops beating and died so quickly, Astro said in anger.**

**ASTRO: NO! YOU! You hurt my original Father. You almost hurt my best friend and you're gonna hurt the people and robots I loved.**

**KEVIN: Hey, what are you doing, Astro?**

**ASTRO: Kev, get my original Father's body out of here.**

**KEVIN: What in god's name are you gonna do?**

**ASTRO: Me and him have a rocket to catch.**

**KIMBA: But, Astro...**

**ASTRO: DO AS I SAY! NOW!**

**KIMBA: You heard him, Kev. We got to get our tushies out of here. COME ON!**

**And so, Astro puts Dr. Henmire on the bomb's skin with pieces of metal attach on his rists and ankles when Kimba and Kevin took Dr. Henmire's body away from the place so is Skunk when his leg got bitten by Kimba's mouth. After they leave the place the Police Robots grab Skunk and Astro's Family and his friends came to see if Astro's okay.**

**DR. ELEPHAN: Kevin! Kimba! Thank goodness you fellas were okay. Oh, no. Is that the Founder of the Ministry of Science?**

**KEVIN: He was. Dr. Henmire killed him. **

**KIMBA: Astro grab Dr. Henmire and puthim on the bomb. He's gonna sacrifice his own life away the city.**

**ALL: HE WHAT?**

**Suddenly, a clashing noise just rumblingas Astro flies away to get rid of the bomb away from the city as possible.His friends and his Family were shocked to see him blasting off away Metro City and intospace.**

**NIKI: Astro, don't do this, please.**

**DR. HENMIRE: HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!**

**ASTRO: THAT'S THE CHANCE WE'RE WILLING TOMAKE! Good-bye. I loved you all.**

**ALL: ASTRO!**

**DR. HENMIRE: NO!**

**The countdown is drawing near to zero. 6...5...4...3...2...1... (BOOM!) The bombwas been detinate and both of them were gone forever. Astro boy has successfully stopping Dr. Henmire's plot to ruled the planetbutwhat cost to him? Life? Victory? Happiness? In most stories, they don't have happy endings.After the bomb destroyed, all his friends and Family were in tears with heartbreaking tragic. They couldn't believe he's really gone. Later on, thecitypeople made a Funeral to tribute the greatesthero and friend they ever have. Nobody did speak a word from all this so they have a peaceful silence for remembering Astro for all these years he have saving. When the Funeral is over they leave the graveyard and going back to their lives,while they're leaving Kevin saw the tombstone which it said as I quote;**

**_"Here lies to a honorable most friendly robot hero of all.We will never forget for your neverending battles to help this planet. Your honesty, trust, loyalty and happiness will charished forever. ASTRO BOY R.I.P" _**

**KEVIN: Astro. You're the only friend I ever meet. I hope someday you'll return to help them all onceagain. I'll miss you.**

**Kevin sniffs until Uran came to see him sniffing his eyes out.**

**URAN: Kevin?**

**KEVIN: Huh? Oh, hi, Uran. What's up?**

**URAN: Didmy brother, Astro,said something to you before he's dead?**

**KEVIN: Yeah. He told me if something happens to your brother I'll train you to help others without him.**

**URAN: Well, what are we standing for moping around? Let's do it.**

**KEVIN: Are you sure about that, Uran?**

**URAN: YEAH! LET'S DO IT FOR ASTRO! **

KEVIN: YEAH! FOR ASTRO!

**Both of them leaving and they're gonna train each other to fight evil to saved their lives from evildoers around the planet. Even thoughtheir hero passing awaylike all heroes do. Astro will, probably return someday to help everyone again. And so, peace is still alive from our beloved hero, the greatest of all; the amazing ASTRO BOY!

* * *

(continues sniffing) Pretty sad story, isn't it? I hopeyou likethis story as much I type this. Hopefully, Astro will return someday. Review this story and thanks for reading. See you later! **

THE END (for now)!

(continues sniffing) Pretty sad story, isn't it? I hopeyou likethis story as much I type this. Hopefully, Astro will return someday. Review this story and thanks for reading. See you later! 


End file.
